CardCaptor Saeiyu?
by Saonriyu
Summary: Johnathan Saeiyu Li is a normal boy mixed up in two of the most powerful magical families on the globe. Not able to use magic himself, he finds himself stuck in one of his family's darkest secrets as he finds an old book and discovers who he really is and
1. Prolougue: The LI

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the **CLAMP** characters that might appear in this Fanfic, the other's you don't recognize **ARE** obviously mine. I **DO NOT OWN** L'arc en ciel's **Seventh Heaven** song or lyrics either. I used this intro song b/c it's the newest and I love it .

**Summary:** Johnathan Saeiyu Li is a normal boy mixed up in two of the most powerful magical families on the globe. Not able to use magic himself, he finds himself stuck in one of his family's darkest secrets as he finds an old book and discovers who he really is and who the people around him really are.

**PROLOGUE: The LI**

**(CCS CardCaptor Saeiyu opening theme Starts with l''s "Seventh Heaven")**

_Follow me, hey, break up the shell inside your body  
tie the love that's been set free, hug and secure,  
until we reach that rocky heaven,  
let's not slow down we won't be awaited_

_that's why I got for you, I believe,  
stairs to the seventh,  
Running up to heaven yeah!_

_The bright glass entered my heart,  
letting me know how you feel (we can't let it end)  
In the future I drew, you apeared  
Being tied with eternity, My baby don't think it's hard_

_Your last question, where is heaven?  
there are no clues, the answer in a minute thirty one._

_Even in this moment,  
everything's swirling  
colors are changing,_

_  
Drowned in temptation,  
i've traveled a lot, gathering dust,  
dosen't matter who, even he's okay, come on  
I'm always here ready to welcome you_

_From this hands I can feel completely,  
stairs to the seventh,  
running to heaven yeah!_

_The bright glass entered my heart,  
letting me know how you feel (we can't let it end)  
In the future I drew, you apeared  
Being tied with eternity, My baby don't think it's hard_

_your last question, where is heaven?  
don't loose a moment,  
the answer's waiting under your feet,  
under your feet_

_Drowning, drink until the last drop  
a synthom made into pleasure,  
make a change, let's build this land  
_

_Until we reach that rocky heaven,  
let's not slow down we won't be awaited_

_  
That's why I got for you, I believe,  
stairs to the seventh  
running to heaven Yeah!_

**(ends of CCS opening theme)**

A droplet of water shook the surface. He then saw himself standing on a building in front of the clock tower of London, his hometown. Golden Shower petals fell and swirled with the wind. He looked up to see a tall angel waiting for him on the top of the tower. He looked to his left and a winger Jaguar stood next to him. Beside him a girl dressed in funny clothes that seemed very familiar and he held a staff with stars and wings which was for some reason sky blue, like his eyes.

Li Saeiyu sighed as he tried to forget his dream, he had dreamed that over the last month but couldn't figure out iwhy/i he had dreamt that. He turned his attention to the Golden Shower petals that fell as the limo entered what was known as the Li Clan's territory in Hong Kong, China. Next to him sat a gorgeous Blonde haired woman with sweet sky blue eyes like his, his mother, Diana Black, sat nervously as she always did when they were visiting the clan's place in Hong Kong.

Across them sat his father, Li Yukito. A tall man with bright green eyes and honey colored hair. He had a serious look on him pretty much like his own father and was the only one wearing the traditional clan's clothes with the symbol on his chest the other's were just wearing traditional chinese clothes. Next to him sat Saeiyu's twin elder sisters, Mizuki and Yulan Li, both looked seriously a lot like their father. Honey aurbrn hair, green eyes but a smiling sweet face that could remind anyone of their grandmother when she was their age.

Saeiyu looked at his mother and placed a hand on her hand, she looked so pale you could swear that you could look trough her skin to her veins. He gave her a reasuring smile which she returned, "Thanks Johnathan," and then he looked again to the window finnally able to see the house of his family.

When they got down they were recieved by Saei's aunts and cousins. HIs father took a look he rarely took when they were back in london which was serious. He greeted everyone and asked for his parents. After that they were taken to the main room in where Yukito's parents were waiting for him and his family.

Li Xiao Lang smiled softly at his son comming through the door followed by his wife and children. The past head of clan made a headbow to the present head of clan and his family, then asked them to sit down for tea. Syaoran could not look more than a 10 or 20 years older than his son Yukito standing infront of him, but of course Yukito himself did not look older than 27 even though he was.

The door slid open as Yukito's mother came in view. Saeiyu smiled as he saw his grandmother, he hadn't seen her since she went to visit them in London 2 years ago and they spent the most amazing summer together showing her around London, taking pictures and having fun. She still looked the same.

Li Sakura sat next to her husband and greeted the visitors smiling at the twins but specially to Saei. He could feel the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and the softness of her pink magic in contrast to his grandfather's green magic aura. He felt uneasy at the strange amount of magic and different auras in the room.

His was blue and gold, his sisters were purple and orange respecively. His mother's was blue and his father's was a bright red and royal green. His grandfather across them had a bright green aura and his mother's was a bright pink aura. He suddenly noticed his grandmother looking across the table to him, smiling, He smiled back too and listened to his father talk to his grandfather.

At night Saei yawned and stretched then jumped into his bed. It had been a tiresome day and he had fun with his cousins. He looked up to the roof of the room he always stayed in. His grandma Sakura had designed it for him, It had suns, moons, and stars and since she had gone to visit them in London for the first time when he was five she had added golden shower petals all over since it was his favorite flower.

He remembered the spring when both his grandmother and grandfather had visited them. He was five but he still remembered how they would go to the parks and play and he saw for the first time a golden shower tree. He remembered pulling his grandparent's hand and pointing at the tree. _"preeteee"_ he remembered himself saying to them which only his grandmother understood the meaning as if it had happened to her as a child. and since then his room had the flower and his grandmother always refered to him as her golden singer.

He got up and changed into his pijamas to finnally sleep. Tommorrow would be a big day and he wanted to be well rested. As he laid down in bed he remembered the dream he had for the last month and shrugged it of, maybe he would not dream about it.

The day was bright after the soft rainstorm of the night before. It had been almost a week at the Li mansion and it was almost time to go back since spring break was comming to an end. It was early in the morning and the birds were chirping when suddenly...

"Give me back my clothes you kaijuus!" Saeiyu ran through the Li mansion after being up for less than five minutes. The commotion had been caused after his sisters Mizuki and Yulan had taken the clothes he would wear today. Both girls stopped as Mizuki stuck her tounge out at her little brother and said, "We are not Kaijuus!" Yulan smiled, "precisely, and you should respect your onee-sans!" Saei scoffed at them, "I would if we didn't have to go through the whole you stealing my trousers on a daily basis!" Saei was obviously still wearing his Pjs which were silk, navy blue with golden strands and golden shower drawn petals like if it was a kimono.

"Stop being such a Gaki Saeiyu-chan!" Mizuki said cheerful as she noticed her little brothrer started running after her. Then both Yulan and Mizuki bolted, one had his top the other had his trousers. He was a very fast runner but his sisters also had knowledge magic and made themselves faster. Even though at the age of 17 he could feel magic Saeiyu didn't thought he was powerful himself. They came to a cross way and both twins slpit. Saei stopped for a moment and decided which to run after.

A few hours later Saeiyu sat on his bed with his legs crossed and meditating when suddenly something fell. He opened his eyes and got up his bed to look for the source of the sound. It came from the book shelf. Saei checked it over to see what happened, then decided to move the shelf. It seemed that the shelf hadn't been moved since the room was reopened. He coughed at the slight dust that came out and then noticed something shining on the floor, He grabbed it. ihmmm...what can this be? It's a little dusty. Why would grandma leave this book fall behind the shelf? It looks like it's been ages in here. I wonder if mum or dad know anything about it.../i he looked away from the book to see the source of the noise. One of his old childhood toys had fallen behind the shelf. It had the form of a winged lion with a helmet and shield on him. It would fly like a small bird when it was touched by sunlight. It had been Saei's favorite childhood toy. "Come here Kero-chan" he said putting the book and te lion on the table next to the shelf while he moved it back to it's original position.

Looking at the lion once again he placed it next to a toy that looked like a white angel with white long hair and white and purple clothes, this was a plushie that accompained Saei at nights. "Stay with your onii-san Kero-chan or Yue-san will be sad" He smiled at the toys and went back to meditating forgetting about the book on his desk.

The door opened and Diana walked in. The tall blonde closed the door behind her and looked at her son. He looked so much like his father but still looked more different from the rest of his family, and was the only person that reassured her that she was also a part of the Li now. She smiled at the thought as she went to sit with he son. "Hi Johnathan," She saw him open his eyes and look at her, "Hi mum" Diana placed her hands on her lap. "I hope you are not angry at your sisters. You know very well they are just playing with you and it's in these years that you will gro closer together." Saei sighed, "Yes mum, but must they do so EVERY DAY? I mean...it's not like they are teens like me anymore shouldn't they be acting..I don't know.. adult-ish?" He looked at his mother, with her he felt incredibly innocent of the world and as if she was the only to kindly and maturely respond to him. With his father, well he felt he had to fit in even though he knew he would never do so in his family.

Diana sighed as she looked down and folded her hands. "Johnathan, you got to understand your sisters love you and you shouldn't over react like that." Saei sighed as his mother stood up. "YOU should start gathering your things since we leave in three hours." He nodded seeing his mother leave the room. He started packing. i Shoes, pants, pjs hmm... socks, underpants../i He mentally checked as he was putting his luggage in order. "Saeiyu-chan" He looked up, his sister Yulan was standing in the door way. "It's time for lunch, you might want to hurry before Mizuki eats your food." With the sudden realization that his sister WOULD eat his meal he bolted out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He did not notice was how the small dusty book on his desk fluttered to his luggage, floated over it and disappeared.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** A/N:**

**Sao: **Hoeeeee!!!!! How did you like the prologue? Well I would like to welcome you into my latest project "CARDCAPTOR SAEIYU!!!!" for those of you having problems with our lovely character's name it's pronounced "SAYYY-YOU" so you don't have any trouble in pronunciation. Why did I changed from Harry Potter to Clamp? Don't ask me but don't worry someday I shall finish my other fanfics or more likely re-do them since I am a better writer now. I shall update weekly. Now for all of you who use Gaia this Fanfic is going on one chapter ahead on my Gaia Journal. The user? GIB Agent (Dre) Saeiyu so for all of you who want to get ahead of yourselves go and check there and those who don't know what a Golden Shower is well...it's a tall tree similar to the Sakura tree that throws yellow petals in spring. It's my favorite tree and it can be seen all around my town at this time of the year (May) I hope you R/R you shall make me and Mokona-chan very happy right?

** Mokona:** Puuu!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Book

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the CLAMP characters or the song, yadda, yadda.

**A/N:** Won't update for a while next week is exam week then Graduation practices and all that shite, taking short hiatus 'till June 20!

**Chapter 1: The Book**

_(CCS opening theme)_

_Follow me, hey, break up the shell inside your body  
tie the love that's been set free, hug and secure,  
until we reach that rocky heaven,  
let's not slow down we won't be awaited_

_  
that's why I got for you, I believe,  
stairs to the seventh,  
Running up to heaven yeah!_

_the bright glass entered my heart,  
letting me know how you feel (we can't let it end)  
In the future I drew, you appeared  
Being tied with eternity, My baby don't think it's hard_

_your last question, where is heaven?  
there are no clues, the answer in a minute thirty one.  
(end of opening theme)_

Johnathan sighed as they traveled in the limo to their house after three days of traveling and a lot of Jet lag they had finally made it from the clan's house in Hong Kong to their own house in London. The Li's London house wasn't very different from the one in Hong Kong, it had four entrances each had four different kinds of trees along the road. Since it was spring they were using the spring entrance which had Golden Shower, Sakura, Lotus, and Napoleon trees on the sides and sunflowers below. They would really be appreciated in a warm weather or at least in a non rainy place, but then again it's England we are talking about and of course, it was raining so the flowers weren't that much appreciated. He hugged the two toys on his lap, his grandmother had asked him to take them along with him for no reason. Other than, iThey missed you/i. He thought about it and looked at them how would two toys miss him? His grandma could surely be bizarre at times. He thought about what she would be doing now, probably going to sleep since it was already turning late and it was past tea time. He yawned and looked in front of him, his sisters were fast asleep and so was his mother. His father, seemed like he never slept, was staring out through the window. He always felt uncomfortable when he was alone with his father but the elder snow bunny said nothing about it.

They finally reached the house. It looked like a typical castle surrounded by rose bushes, the national flower and symbol of his mother's family, the Black. The car came to a halt and suddenly the three women woke up. The door was opened for them and three men with umbrellas stood in front of the door. Yukito and Diana left with the first, Yulan with the second, and Mizuki with the third. Just as Johnathan thought about drenching in the rain a fourth one covered the door entrance. Johnathan got off the car with the two toys and his backpack and smiled at the man, "thank you". The man closed the door and the car moved away. Then both men started towards the house.

The door was opened up for them and walked in. Johnathan's coat was taken away and he looked up at the big dangling lamp of the entrance as he walked up and stood under it. The lamp was seven stores higher than him and was as big as an elephant, it lit up every hall and almost every corner of the house. Sustained by magic and lit up by it for many years until Diana decided to connect some electricity to it. On the wall in front of him were three shields. The Li family shield on the left, the Black family shield on the right, and the combination of both on the center. The shield in the middle had on one quarter the Ying Yang symbol, the second a small version of the Li shield, on the left side. On the right side in the upper quarter it had a large rose than changed through all the existing colors of roses, and in the lower part had a griffin, which could be also appreciated on the Black shield next to it. His own shield, the one in front of him was one he liked very much. Below his feet laid the Clow magic circle, which his grandmother had advised his father to put there instead of hers and was very much like the snow bunny's magic circle but to whom the original circle belonged before his father Johnathan did not know.

He liked standing in the center of the magic circle, it made him feel as if he could accomplish some magic himself. He stood there admiring his lobby when suddenly. "Move Johnny!" He reacted and noticed his sister Mizuki push him and rush to the entrance. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Yulan who stood next to him for explanation. "Luna is coming for a visit." He felt his cheeks blush. Luna was Mizuki and Yulan's best friend. She had been their friend ever since they entered college.

"Hi Luna!" Mizuki said smiling and let the girl come in. Luna smiled back at Mizuki. She was a tall girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes. She had a warm smile and a warm purple aura around her but it wasn't magical as Johnathan's sisters but merely just a regular aura. Luna looked at Johnathan and smiled. "Hello Johnathan" Johnathan blushed and looked down, "ha...ha...hi" he stuttered as the three women walked past him and left him standing there. He felt like a moron every time Luna was there and he could not say more than a small phrase.

He sighed and made way to his room it was 5 o' clock now and he the rain had past away. He entered his room, it was green colored with many flowers and plants in it. He loved the forest and his room felt fresh, he would tell the maids to water and take care of his plants every day. He kept magical toys given by his parents which were very much like the ones any other wizard boy in england would have but he preferred the ones given by his grandparents they had the typical oriental magic that made them so charming. He laid down in the bed and looked up at his ceiling and sighed he was tired and wanted to sleep.

The clock sounded loud the following day at five am. He raised up and looked at himself, he had been changed into his Pjs while asleep. He jumped off the bed to bathe and change clothes. He changed into his school's uniform. Blue blazer, buttoned down white shirt and blue sweater with a tie, creme pants, black shoes and socks. He walked down to the breakfast table and was met with a breakfast prepared only for him. He ate up and walked out where the car was waiting for him, he entered and found his sisters inside dressed in normal clothes ready to go to college. "we'll pass picking Luna up" Yulan said to the driver who nodded and started the car to leave.

It was around 6:30 when they picked Luna up by the London square, she got in and smiled at everyone, "good morning" everyone replied as she sat next to Johnathan. He blushed as she smiled at him. Some terrifying 15 minutes later they reached his school. Even though he had the chance of boarding his parents had agreed not to. Yukito had a bad experience with English boarding schools and knew how boys in boarding were and did not want his son to be like them. "Johnathan" He turned around and saw it was Luna calling him from the window. He walked to it and looked at her. She took his hand onto hers and placed a large candy on it and smiled as the car started and he was left blushing on the side of the street in front of his school 15 minutes before the bell rang.

"So she gave you candy again?" Johnathan jumped and looked at the person who had made him jump, Minami, he sighed in relief. Minami Kakizaki had been his friend since kindergarten. She was not so tall girl compared to the other English girls who were abnormally tall to his like. Minami ha long sleek, black hair, amatheist eyes, a soft smile on her face and a camera pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow. "so kawaii!" she exclaimed as she looked again at the moment she had just taped. Johnathan sighed as he turned to the school with her. Minami was the daughter of a Japanese buissiness man that had married an English woman like his father had only that her father lived in Japan and Minami had to visit him constantly. "How was your spring break Saeiyu-kun?" Minami asked him as they walked and she put her camera away. She was the only one in England aside from his father that called him Saeiyu, others called him Johnathan. "Well, I went to Hong Kong and visited grandma Sakura and grandpa Xiao Lang. Oh! Before I forget! She sent you this" He searched his bag and then extracted a book. "It used to belong to my grandma's best friend who made her costumes and drew them in this book. I don't know why my grandmother would wear so weird costumes but there are also pictures in there. She heard that you were interested in fashion and decided that this would be helpful." Minami took a look and the book and held it close. "Oh I will cherish this forever, Next time I go to Japan I will definitely get something for your grandma and send it to her in thanks for this. By the way has she gone to Japan lately?" Johnathan shook his head, "nope not since the time you invited us." Minami Jumped, "then I shall invite you to summer, please tell me you will all come for at least a week!" Johnathan nodded, "I'll tell mum and dad." Minami smiled at the prospect of having the Li over for a week in Japan. "Oh I have something for you." She stopped and took two boxes, one was a lunch box and the other was a small box. Johnathan took the small box first and opened it. It had a cherry tree flower pin, he smiled. "thank you, but what do you have on the lunch box?" Minami smiled and handed it to him, "Takoyaki(1)" Johnathan blinked and smiled widely "Takoyaki?" Minami nodded and suddenly felt her friend's joyful embrace "have I ever told you how much I love you Minami?" He asked as he got the box of warm Takoyaki. Both walked towards the building smiling, one satisfied with the gift and the other satisfied with the joy of the other and taping it on camera.

The day went off normally as it would have except in the P.E. hour came to be. "Ugh!" Johnathan grunted as he kicked the ball to his friend Jake who in turned passed it to Alex who made a goal. They all cheered Alex, Johnathan high fived his friend when suddenly they were interrupted. "Hey Pansies!" The team turned around to find some senior years calling them. "Think you got some nice feet over there? But you got no game." A tall red haired boy called to Alex who turned around to see him. Alex was about Johnathan's size, had black hair and brown eyes, he was the soccer team's captain. Alex was a normal guy who never messed with anyone and that was why he was so popular. Alex looked at the boy and listened. "You are all a bunch of pansies, not even girls play that bad, you should all be sent to play with the kindergarten kids" Johnathan found this a bit irritating but Jake was the one who felt hurt and was about to hurt the other when Alex stopped him, "don't listen, he's just a sore prick, come on let's go." He said turning around and the whole team did so as well, but Alex had to put his hand on Jake's shoulder so Jake would turn away. Johnathan sighed and followed the rest.

The day ended and he waited to be picked up in the school gates. Minami, Jake, and Alex had already left when the Limo made it's appearance. Johnathan preferred it that way, it seemed to him that if he was from the bunch he would be more accepted. He got in the car and went home.

Once there he told his mother about the happenings of the day, had his lunch and went up to change clothes and work on his homework. A few hours later a knock was heard on the door. "Come in" was Johnathan's reply and his mother opened the door. "Your father and I will be going to a dinner right now and your sister's are staying at Luna's apartment for the night to study. You are on your own but don't doubt to call in the maid if you need anything." Jonathan turned to his mother and nodded. "At what time will you and dad come back?" Diana looked thoughtful, "Don't wait us up, it will probably end after midnight." He turned to the clock, it was almost dinner time and nodded, "sure, i'll finish my homework, call on Mina and go to sleep." His mother smiled, "and make sure no magic is going on in the house, the last time you tried magic the lamp almost fell on your head." Johnathan laughed remembering the simple spell he had tried last year. "No mother now I'm fully convinced I'm a Squid shall try nothing against it." Johnathan wasn't exactly a squid but he believed it could probably be the reason why his magic had not developed yet, he had heard of late bloomers but this was embarrassing. He had gladly met another member of the Li clan who had not received magic, his iauntie/i Mei-ling and she was a vital merry old woman. He adored his aunt Mei-ling she was very charismatic and often got him to laugh and have a good time with her. She was also the only member of the family that actually hinted something about him and Minami. Which both tried to make themselves ignorant about even though it never worked.

After finishing his homework he looked at his clock, "eight o'clock." He made his way down the hall down to the first floor where the dining table would be ready for him at this time as usual. He sat down and started to eat his dinner alone since not even the maids were there. Suddenly he looked up from his plate and then around. He had felt something move, He looked under the table to see if one of the puppies had entered the house as always and into the dining room to get fed, but there was nothing there. He looked back up with a confused look on his face and continued to eat.

Just as he finished he felt the movement again, this time he knew it wasn't a pet or a maid, it was something magical. He stood up and started walking around like anyone would in the direction they heard or in his case felt something. It came from the lobby. He walked around and ended in a corner of Clow's magic circle. He looked up and saw the lamp had it's light in dim. Just as he was to change it he felt kicking something it moved into the exact center of the circle.

Raising an eyebrow the now pretty confused boy went and picked it up. It was a book, very dusty at that. He coughed and took out a handkerchief from his pants to clean it up. The lights grew dimmer and he could barely see it. The book was pink, it had the words Sakura in the top part of the book. Below the name there was a star inside a circle with wings coming out of it and a belt of starts under it. the rest of the cover had the figure of a winged cat, like one of the big cats, it was black and wore a helmet with a large jade in the middle and the same went for the chest plate. It had 3 suns in the lower front, the largest in the middle and it was locked. Johnathan looked at it for a moment almost in a trance when suddenly the lock opened and made him jump a little. He looked around it was really dark and no one was around, i By the looks of it this could be Mizuki's diary...hmm maybe I could blackmail her with it's contents/i he thought as he opened the book but found himself disappointed to see there were only cards in it. He took the first one, "The wi.." the lights went almost out as a haze started forming around his feet. "The wi.." He couldn't read it he sighed annoyed and looked at the lamp, if he had magic he could make it light brighter. He thought about the word for a second, "The Wi..steria?? The Wi...llow? The Win?" He felt a chill on his feet but ignored it and went back to the card on his hand, "The win.." he managed to read "The winner? The winter? The window?" He looked back at the card it was so difficult to read this. "The Wind...Wind..." Suddenly the lamp lit up for a second for him to see and went completely out as if he had just discovered something he yelled, "Eureka! The windy" he said almost with a chuckle when suddenly the ground below him started to glow as a magic seal appeared on top of the seal drawn on the floor and strong wind was blowing on the room. He covered his eyes without noticing that all the cards on his book were flowing by. Once they had already left the wind stopped, the lights came back and Johnathan fell with his knees to the floor with the book in front of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**-Somewhere else-**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Hong Kong Sakura slept soundly in her bed, her husband Xiao Lang's arms surrounding her. It was 3 am and the only sounds heard were of the night creatures in the garden and those of the two sleeping. Suddenly Sakura jerked up and so did Syaoran, They looked around confused, they both felt a great release of magic...a _very familiar magic._

"Yuki, are you sure we should have left Johnathan alone in the house? I mean the maids are there but you know they move like ghosts to rarely bother him." Diana asked her husband as she held to his arm and they were walking through the hall in the party. The snow bunny replied to his lunar goddess, "I think Saeiyu will be able to spend a night by himself without causing any..." both stopped at their tracks and straightened up. "Did you feel that?" Yukito asked his wife as his eyes closed in a leer. Diana's eyes also moved into a leer, "Yes, that is sure a lot of magic being expelled..." "And very close by" Yukito finished as both looked around trying to find the source of the magic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Back to the Li manor**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnathan sighed in relief that the lamp had gone back to normal when suddenly the book started to glow. He looked at it as a small toy like thing started coming out from the cover. It was black and it had small wings on it's back. "Hello!" Johnathan jumped back a little and started at the floating ithing/i with wide eyes. "Well I never thought I would be awaken." The thing floated around, "Nice place, seems magical." the toy turned to the boy in front of him, "So you woke me up? You don't look like someone with magic" Johnathan raised an eyebrow, "and who are you exactly?"

"I'm Orthus Guardian beast of the Seal" He raised an eyebrow at the creature called Orthus, "of the seal of what?" Orthus placed his small paws on his hips, "Of the book of Sakura." Johnathan raised an eyebrow yet again, "Of the book of Sakura?" Orthus turned to the book and picked it up. "To make sure none of the... Where are the cards?" He asked looking at Johnathan who in turn gave a confused look. "I thought they were in the book. I only have this one in my hand." He handed Orthus the card who gave him a look and sighed almost annoyed, "you did not read the name of the card did you?" Johnathan nodded and saw the toy sigh, "Why does this happen to me?"

Johnathan looked at the toy, "What's wrong?" Orthus handed the book to Johnathan. "The cards are gone and something awful will occur in this world." Johnathan linked, "something awful?" Orthus flew in front of the lad, "Yes, after the final judgment." Johnathan raised an eyebrow, "Final Judgment?" Orthus nodded, "The Cardcaptor shall be Judged by Tsuki the Judge." Johnathan stood up. "Tsuki...The Judge..." He muttered, "wait! what is a cardcaptor?" Orthus flew up. "The one in charge of capturing the Sakura Cards" Closing the book Johnathan could already feel what was going on. "And who will do that? I don't see anyone stepping up to the challenge and I'm nothing more than a squid." Orthus smirked, "well for a squid you had enough magic to open the seal and probably to be the next cardcaptor."

"So there have been others before me?" Johnathan asked him. "Only one. This book and its cards belonged to a powerful magician many centuries ago. Almost a century ago they were opened by a girl named Sakura who caught them all, passed the Judgment by the previous Judge and made the cards her own. She married the clan head of the magician who created the book's family and lived happily with the cards and her guardians for several years. But..." Johnathan looked at him, "but...?" Orthus took a very serious expression, "Something bad happened to her guardians and they...they died." He looked at Johnathan, "not wanting to use the magic of the cards anymore the magician sealed the book creating two new guardians, Tsukiko and myself before hiding the book in a place no one would be able to find. It surprises me that I ended up here."

Johnathan took the book and placed it on a table. "I found it on my room at my clan's mansion." Orthus flew over to him, "Your clan? What is your clan's name?" Johnathan looked at the book, "well I belong to the Li clan of the east and to the Black family of the west. I found it in the Li manor" The little toy's eyes went slightly wide but turned to normal before the young boy saw him. "Oh I see... probably it went overseas to the Li manor...which reminds me, where are we?" Johnathan stared at him floating around the room. "We are in the entrance hall of the Li manor in London, England." Orthus almost fell to the floor, what was he doing all the way to England. "E...England?" Johnathan nodded. "Would you like some dinner I was at that before coming here to meet you."

After dinner both left up to Johnathan's room where Orthus was trying to find a feel for the cards as the lad changed into his blue pjs. "Still no luck?" He asked the other while buttoning his shirt. "No luck, maybe we will need a Cardcaptor after all." Johnathan sat in front of him. "But who will be the cardcaptor?" Orthus looked at him. "You" Johnathan was struck with the command from the black guardian. "But I don't have magic!" Johnathan pouted. "The fact that you were able to open the book in a place as magical as the one you did it in, and the fact that it happened over the magic circle that belonged to none other than the man who created first the cards is no coincidence. YOU are the new cardcaptor." The room seemed to disappear and only Orthus, the book, and Johnathan were left.

"Key of the seal, there is someone who would like to make a contract with you, a boy, his name.." Orthus began and looked at Johnathan as a key emerged from the lock of the book and floated over to him. It was a little thing with a circle and a star with wings on it. "Saeiyu..." Johnathan muttered unaware that he had used the name given by his father rather than the one given by his mother. "OH key, grant him the power...Release!" There was a blinding flash of light and a wand appeared. "Saeiyu grab the staff!" Johnathan walked over and grabbed it, once he did it stretched into a blue staff. Orthus cheered, "it's the birth of a new cardcaptor!"

The room came back and Johnathan fell on his bed looking at the guardian. "but...I can't be a cardcaptor! I don't own magic of my own." Orthus flew over to him, "you have magic enough to open the seal and awaken the key." Suddenly a gust of wind came in and Johnathan dashed to the window, "what is that?" Orthus smiled. "a Sakura card." The boy turned to the guardian "Huh?" Orthus flew away from the window, "there's no time to waste, it's time for cardcaptor Saeiyu!" Johnathan dashed after the guardian, "but my name is Johnathan!"

Pedaling on his bike with Orthus on his pocket Johnathan dashed over the suburbs in the chase of a large eagle like bird, "Saeiyu it's the fly!" Johnathan looked up and saw a large bird flying over them and then turn around and fly towards them?!?!?!

Turning as fast as he could before being blown out Johnathan managed to escape the first attack and took a route of the hill without noticing that Orthus had been thrown away at the gust. Picking up speed he managed to get to the bird and jumped on it. "How do I get this thing locked up?!?!?!" He yelled as the bird was flying up. Orthus noted where the lad was and yelled. "Do as we practiced!" Johnathan nodded and took out the key he had on his pocket. "Key that hold the power of the stars, I Saeiyu command you under our contract, Release!" The staff enlarged on his and as he held a tight grip of the bird with the other, now he had he staff he wondered what could he do. "Use Windy!" Orthus yelled as the Fly picked up speed. Johnathan took out the card from his pocket and clinged harder. "Wind capture this bird with the love it has for you...WINDY!" He threw the card and touched it with the wand. A winged woman came out of the card and binded the bird that slowly came down back into the place it started to fly up. Johnathan jumped down and fell next to his bike. "Return to the form you were created in, Sakura card!" He pushed the staff and saw as the bird turned into a pink card like the Windy and saw them both return to him. Taking both on his hands he looked at them. "Well done!" Orthus exclaimed as he flew next to the boy. "I wouldn't have expected any less from you." The boy jerked to the guard, "I never said I'd be a cardcaptor!" Orthus petted him, "but you are now. Cardcaptor Saeiyu" He looked at the card. "Well now that you have it why don't we try it?" Johnathan looked at Orthus, "How do you use this?" The guardian smirked.

"This is ruddy brilliant!" Johnathan exclaimed as he flew over London with Orthus next to him and his bike hanging from the staff. "This is so much better than a broom!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
It's time for...Leave it to Otto!!!_

**Orthus:** Ohiyo! This is leave it to Otto and I am your host Orthus! This segment is to explain many things to all the readers.

Today we saw TWO cards! The Windy and The Fly! Both powerful cards but we also saw our cardcaptor manage to capture both! What a great amount of control for a Squid don't you think?

Also we are to look into the Sundream High school!

The Sundream school has two uniforms, winter and spring. Since it's spring we will look into the spring uniform. For the boys it is composed of a blue blazer with the school crest, a buttoned down white shirt with a tie, and blue sweater, creme pants, black shoes and socks. While for the girls is a blue blazer with the school's crest, a white shirt and a tie with a sweater, a black skirt, socks and black shoes.

That was all for Otto-chan check! We'll see each other in the next Cardcaptor Saeiyu episode bye bye!


End file.
